


10 mins  challenge

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 10 mins challenge, M/M, 丸仓, 仓受, 横仓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 在微博发起的写手十分钟挑战涉及大部分仓受相关以及一篇伊野尾慧/大仓忠义跟乐高Jason/阿卡姆jason章节标题即CP属性
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. 丸仓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyword：金主+超s的丸  
> Relationship：丸仓

一叠福泽谕吉拍到大仓忠义面前。

“看看你能为了这些做到什么地步。”丸山坐在办公室为社长专设的办公椅上，嗤笑道。他真的只是好奇，人类可以为了一笔数目客观的金钱做到什么地步。大仓忠义是需要钱的，丸山记得对方以前是个公子哥，大概是惹上了什么麻烦吧…但究其所因已经没有意义了。

大仓仍然板着脸，令丸山想起以前他在酒会上对方不可一世的模样，来了兴致。

“听不懂？“丸山的笑意深了，“那这样……”拉开裤链，身子往后仰。“懂了吧？”

丸山尝试从大仓眼里捕捉些焦虑抑或恼怒的情绪，但他一无所获。

正当丸山以为对方就要甩手走人的时候，大仓捡起地上的钱揣进口袋里，向男人走去。

待丸山享受到大仓嘴巴的服务时，他察觉这是一笔值得可持续发展的交易。


	2. 伊野尾慧/大仓忠义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyword：J跨后台，背着门把偷情  
> Relationship：仓尾无差

这估计是一年一度杰尼斯对外聚的最齐的时候了。

东京巨蛋原本就不算宽敞的后台挤满当今如日中天、随便丢一个上街都能引起轰动的偶像们。

过道里人来人往，走一两步山田都能撞见认识的人。打招呼挺麻烦的、但作为辈分偏后的组合礼数不能不到位，何况后辈们都在看着呢。伊野尾慧揉揉自己的脸，在来来往往的走道里跟着门把穿梭各个房间。

“前面就是kanjani啦！“光学着导游的样子，煞有介事地举起手招呼其他人。

本来还在跟有冈唠嗑起刚刚在岚那边听到的八卦，伊野尾忽地止住了话题。

“咋啦？“有冈从中岛高高的后背探出头，”是kanjani啊。“

或许是前几日跟情人度过的休息日过于深刻，旖旎的记忆再次浮现出来。

“呀。是山田君跟他的小伙伴们。“开门的村上信五瞪圆着眼睛，开口道。

“等等、等等…..“带头的那几位立马切换吐槽模式。

关八的休息室很快就闹成一团。最后一个进门的伊野尾四处张望，他似乎不在……

“你好啊、hey say jump。“总是令他心动的声音忽然在耳畔响起。伊野尾吓得一个踉跄往前摔去，被一只及时伸出的手维持住平衡。

“小心点啊。“大仓笑着说，继而捏了捏他们相握着的手。

对方刚刚换好衣服还没来得及化妆。笑起来令伊野尾想起某个早晨，大仓为他递上早餐、靠在吧台上满心期待地等他品尝的模样。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyword：二花主持骸云一百问  
> Relationship：6918/二花

丸：总之先流一滴时代的泪水。  
仓（无视）：那我们就直接开始吧。  
丸：别无视我啊！  
仓：首先邀请我们今天的嘉宾六道骸先生与云雀恭弥先生  
69：谢谢邀请我们~  
丸：说实话，我真的很喜欢家教这部动漫。我好喜欢纲吉，他真的很温柔。当然我也好喜欢云雀先生，太酷了。做梦也想做个这样了不起的男人….  
仓（打断）：事不宜迟。让我们这个史无前例的跨次元的夫夫相性100问开始吧！  
丸：喂！！  
18：你有点吵（瞪maru）。  
丸：委员长对不起！  
仓（翻页看文案）：那我们跳过前几条废话直接步入正题吧！  
丸（手忙脚乱）：唉，我看看…  
仓：第一问：对对方的第一印象？  
18：破坏秩序的混混，还一副了不起的样子坐在沙发上。  
69：kufufu…头铁，看起来很瘦弱的样子却一个人举着拐子杀进来了。当然，他很漂亮。不枉我为了他费尽心思。  
丸（点头）:而且二位的相遇还特别有意境呢~  
仓：我劝你别提….  
丸：樱花雨特别唯美。  
18：咬杀。  
仓（挣开躲在自己身后的狸猫）：下一问：喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
69：我很喜欢恭弥很有个性的地方，他坚强的精神力是最吸引我的。当然还有他的身体很棒…  
仓（打断）：咳、十分感谢六道先生的回答。那么轮到云雀先生。  
18：脸。  
69：……  
18：……  
丸：没了？  
18：没了。  
69（青筋）：那我很感谢我的父母给了我一张好脸蛋。  
丸：不过，我很喜欢小忠笑起来的样子呢，吃饭的时候也很可爱。是我的精神支柱啊。（看向仓）小忠喜欢我什么地方呀？  
69：（对提问对象忽然转变感到困惑）  
仓：丸的温柔吧。但你总是欺负我笑点低…

…….  
没了（叹气


	4. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyword：水仙  
> Relationship：乐高Jay/阿卡姆Jay

忽然有一天，一个三头身玩具从天而降。然后跳到你的肩膀上并告诉你，它就是乐高AU的你。你觉得自己已经疯了。

不过你本来就是疯的。

“你好啊。“小人坐在你的肩膀上，生怕你听不见他说话似的，又往你耳边挪了一点。“我的天，你这身装备真酷。”

“谢、谢谢。”绝，你在跟一只玩具说话。

“你看，我们就没有这么立体又酷炫的东西。”小杰——你姑且决定这么称呼他——似乎在沉思什么，“不过，迪克的爆炸头就不一样。”说完从身体不知某次变出张小照片给你。

你咬紧牙关，因为在看清楚照片之前，你不知道这照片居然可以这么好笑。

“行吧。”你堪堪稳住声线。

一阵带着可爱旋律的电子音响起。小杰一边不满一边（再次）从身体不知某处变出个手机一样的积木块。

“我知道！你的控制欲能不能别这么强？你又不是我爸。”小杰听起来就像一个高中生，对着父母歇斯底里，“我没有陷入麻烦。会准时回来的！”

你多少都能猜到电话那头的人（积木）了。

小杰关掉电话，有点尴尬地耸耸肩。“家庭问题。”

你点头表示理解。

“你的蝙蝠侠呢？”他又问。你梗了一下，说起来，小积木对这个世界的你一无所知。

你不知道该怎么解释，或者又懒得解释。可爱无暇的小杰似乎活在了一个更加快乐的世界里，于是你脱口而出：“他出远门了。”

“所以你才看起来这么生气。”小杰表示很理解地拍拍你的肩膀，“那个人一定一声不响就跑掉了对吧？”

你很讶异自己在外人看来居然是这副模样。

“不过你就原谅他吧。”小杰像是安抚大狗狗一样安抚你，“至少我相信，这么多个宇宙只有我的蝙蝠侠才会特地发射个卫星来追踪我。”

“噗、”终于，你笑出声来。

“得了，你别幸灾乐祸。”小杰故作烦恼。随后他站起来，亲亲你的脸。“你就原谅他吧。不过等他回来了，一定要请他吃子弹。”

“好。”你说。有那么一瞬间脑海里真的闪过了小杰形容出来的画面。


	5. 横仓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyword：兄妹/校园  
> Relationship：横仓

大家都说，横山前辈跟仓子在交往中。

eito高中二年级的横山裕是校篮球队队长，一年级的仓子则是校拉拉队队长。

因为自从仓子入学以来他们俩上下学都是形影不离的，连担任给篮球队队长递水和毛巾的光荣使命都是仓子专属。甚至可以说，横山前辈就只用仓子递的水和毛巾。

有时候午间休息，横山前辈会特地来低年级找仓子吃午饭，然后仓子便从抽屉里拿出两个漂亮的饭盒笑着跑出去。

女孩会喊横山叫“横山君”，对方则看似害羞地回应一个：“唷”。

女孩们都会嫉妒仓子的。因为除了跟篮球队队长来往密切，还跟校草丸山关系不错。长得漂亮又懂得打扮，身材高挑得足以引人注目，笑容甜美，男孩子都会喜欢她。

男孩们也会对横山抱有一些敌意。是说怎么有人可以长得这么帅又打球这么厉害呢？甚至泡到了校花仓子。他就是球场上最耀眼的风景，连情人节时的鞋柜抽屉都塞满了情书。

某天，一个叫做未成年的主张的节目来学校拍摄。当孩子们在天台看到仓子的身影时，都暗自期待这个作为校园风云人物之一的女孩会爆些什么料出来。

天台上的女孩卯足劲大喊：“我是一年A班的仓子！！”

“今天！我的主张！跟我的哥哥有关！！”

底下的人们都又好奇又兴奋地侧耳倾听——原来仓子还有哥哥。

“横山裕老哥！！！你能不能别再粘着我了！”女孩脸喊得通红，“我想找男朋友啊！！”

底下一片哗然。

事件中心横山裕在楼下跟着喊：“明明是你粘着我！！”可惜奶音未能让节目收录清楚，“每天都在做料理实验，我又不是你的试验品！！！！”

“给你做饭你还这么多牢骚！！！”仓子羞恼地回敬他。

“那你给我吃啊！”底下有人插来一句。

“不行！只有哥哥能吃！”/“只有我才能尝仓子的手艺！”

横山裕与仓子的绯闻风波算是过去了，紧接着他们俩是兄/妹控的传言又流行起来。


	6. 仓受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyword：海苔妹妹 失//禁  
> Relationship：仓受

你已经搞不清楚当初那股冲动从哪来的了。

酒吧里的美女帅哥随便一大把，想挑个捡尸也可以挑个好点的。但当初怎么就勾搭上了这个胡子拉碴看起来不修边幅的大叔来了？

他说他叫大仓，大阪人，刚刚被甩了，想要出来借酒消愁伺机发泄一下。

你其实对这些青春疼痛故事不大感冒，但当你尝到那对柔软的嘴唇的滋味时，又情不自禁地投入更多注意力在那上面。接吻的时候，大仓的胡渣会刺到你，顺带你嗅到了对方伴有酒味的鼻息。你把他的衣服脱光后，他就哼哼唧唧地软在你怀里任你摆布。

进入时，大仓会发出猫一般的呻吟。你开始觉得自己赚到了，大仓看起来虽然不修边幅的，但打扮好了绝对是个美人。身体柔韧得很，肚子里虽有一些赘肉，但丝毫不影响观感甚至摸起来软软的、会很舒服。

你开始猜想大仓前度的性别，毕竟对方看起来不像第一次被男人操开的样子。他放荡地在你身上摆腰，妄图榨干你每一滴精液。

大仓很粘人。在你经受不住他故意放缓的动作而用力操干他的时候，他会趴在你身上，总想往你脖子那儿蹭，但他不知道自己的胡渣把你扎得很痒。听着甜蜜的呻吟你又喜欢的要紧，便由得他蹭了。

几回合后，你居然把他操到尿出来了。他羞愧地按下自己的阴茎不让那些液体溅得太远，一边哭得梨花带雨的。你深知把人欺负过了，便像一只雄兽安抚它的伴侣似的，不断舔大仓的后脖，一边“乖、乖”的哄着。


End file.
